Oniisan
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sesshomaru was sick of her calling him that name. It was time for it to stop. One-shot. R&R please! Kagome X Sesshomaru


**Okay! I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it lol. Not to worry it's not another long story this time it's just a one shot and a shorter one of mine at that ^^ I always toyed with the idea of Sessho with Kagome now I get to finally test it out! Yeah! Anyway enjoy and if you like read my Inu Naru cross over ne? ^^ If you haven't already. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. **

_**-Onii-san-**_

He didn't know when it started, or how. It was just one day she started calling him that name. Calling him that every time she spoke to him, every time she saw him. He never understood why she called him it, but it drove him mad.

Ever since he helped his half breed brother and his group defeat Naraku, and ever since she helped restore his arm, he started noticing her. She was only a human, but she was also a miko. A very powerful one.

He never really cared that she came from the future or anything of the sort, all he care about was that she was powerful and useful to him. He had stopped trying to kill his half breed brother or take his weapon for himself.

Rin adored her and that kitsune boy. So when Rin wanted to see her, and the boy, he took her to them and what was the first thing she said when she saw him and Rin?

' Onii-san!' that name. It annoyed him. It put him in a blind rage. He was so angry with that name. He wasn't her brother, and he never would be so she had to stop using that nick name for him. In what way did she see him as a brother? Certainly not a brother in law. His stupid half breed brother was with the once dead clay miko now.

He didn't know why he watched her so much. Why he seemed to think about her all the time. He didn't understand it but he didn't want to. He was in that stage of his life where he wanted a mate, and human or not the miko had caught his eyes.

Be it her power, her beauty, or that she never was afraid of him. Whatever reason he was besotted by her. And yet she called him that...name.

Onii-san, Onii-san, Onii-san. It drove him mad! He couldn't stand it. The next time she called him it he would make his intentions clear. He would push her down and make her understand who he was. Lord of the West. Demon Lord. Ruler. He was not an Onii-san not to her nor anyone, even his own brother.

" Onii-san!" His pointed ears burned and he glared down at the girl with golden eyes. He dropped from the tree he was sitting in. He had been waiting for Rin to tire out to take her back to his castle. He had been resting in the tree away from the others. He had been watching her, but then he had drifted into thought.

She stood there smiling at him innocently, not in fear, or anything but trust. She was so naive. So innocent that he wanted so badly to corrupt her.

" What?" he growled out. She grinned at him flashing white teeth. Her blue eyes bright.

" Stop sulking in that tree, come eat with us." He frowned and sighed. Only she could ask him something so absurd as to eat human food, and yet he found himself sitting around the fire beside her and Rin, across from his half breed brother and the pregnant once dead clay miko.

She handed him a cup like bowl that had noodles in it. The cup was hot in his hands and she handed him chopsticks. He frowned down at the food. He had never even seen food you could just pour water into and then eat. Was this a future food?

Even his half blood brother was eating the weird human food as if he loved it. He wondered if he could force himself to eat it. But it seemed she was expecting it so he picked up the chopsticks and took a few noodles and lifted it to his mouth.

He tasted the food and was surprised that it didn't taste all that bad at all. For something that wasn't meat it tasted like it. How odd. He picked around the noddles looking for the meat he tasted but could find none. He frowned and the girl had the gull to giggle at him. He loved the sound but to laugh at him? A demon lord. She had more courage then anyone gave her, including him.

" Do you like the Ramen Onii-san?" She asked with a bright smile. He winced at the nick name and then scowled as the group choked at it as well.

His half breed brother looked at her like she lost her mind. She must to have, to call him that absurd name in front of people.

" Whats this about Onii-san, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She actually smiled at his brother.

" That's because I don't have an older brother and you do Inuyasha. Plus isn't he just the best older brother?" They all looked at her like she lost her mind except for Rin who grinned and nodded as if she could relate.

" Are you kidding me? All the times that teme tried to kill me?" Inuyasha pointed at him in outrage. Sesshomaru had to admit he did not like that little half breed yelling at her.

" SIT!" His brother plummeted to the ground face first. Sesshomaru smirked and looked over at her. She could even take care of herself another thing to admire.

" Don't you call Onii-san teme! Baka! Baka! SIT SIT!" He yelped as he was grounded twice more creating a Inuyasha shaped hole. Sesshomaru just ate his... Ramen as if nothing was going on until Kagome plopped down again next to him and patted his shoulder.

" Your the best brother. I don't know what he's talking about. If I had an older brother I'd love to have one like you." He choked. Was she trying to reassure him? That was not something he wanted to hear at all. He was sick of hearing onii-san from her lips. He wanted to hear his name. And that's all. Well maybe once she was his mate he would let her call him Master. He reeled in that future, but shook it off. Now wasn't the time.

" I'm not your Onii-san." Sesshomaru said quietly. She frowned up at him. Those blue eyes wide. So filled with trust, so filled with love and admiration but the wrong kind. He didn't want her to look at him like that. He wanted her to look at him with pleading eyes to take her to bed, to love her, to kiss, her. He didn't want to see those mushy sisterly feelings.

" What did you say?" She asked. He hesitated only a second.

" I'm not your Onii-san stop calling me that." She actually pouted her eyes filling with tears. His golden eyes went wide in surprise. Was she going to cry? Did he go to far? Should he just let her do as she likes? No this had to stop. He didn't want to have her see him as a brother. Brotherly thoughts were the last on his mind when he thought of her, and he wanted that to be the same for her.

" But..." She started to say something before Rin cut her off.

" Mean Lord Sesshomaru! Onee-chan just wants to have a brother your so mean!" He winced. Okay he wasn't expecting Rin to attack him like that too.

" Calm down Rin. I just don't want the miko to call me _that_." He said _that _as if it was poisonous.

" Then what is she supposed to call you?" Hum good question. He'd like to hear many things from her mouth, but his name would suffice, but yet if he tells her she can call him by his name with out the title when he allows no one else to wouldn't that be weird? So he said the only thing that came to mind.

" Master." The group choked. Kagome blushed. Rin gaped. Sesshomaru swallowed his tongue.

And then...she actually laughed at him. She seriously had the guts to laugh at him not once but twice?

He growled and jerked her against his chest, she gasped and looked up at him with blue eyes.

" Oni-" She paused with the old nickname and swallowed as his eyes flicker to red.

" M..master." She said meekly, so cutely, with a dark blush staining her cheeks. He smirked down at her and she pouted and he felt the need to do it so he did, he leaned down and brushed his lips to that pout. She didn't move away from the kiss, but she couldn't anyway with his arms holding her in place.

The group choked on air again and Inuyasha even cursed embarrassed. That perverted monk even giggled. Rin giggled with him, and Shippo cried out for him to unhand his 'mama'. When Sesshomaru pulled his mouth from hers, her lips were full and ripe, and she smelled like him. Hum that was always what he wanted. Her scent to be his scent and vice versea.

" That's better." He said finally. She blushed more until she glared at him.

" Your not cute at all Onii-san." He winced and glared at her.

" Speak for yourself Onee-san." he mocked and her mouth shut quickly until her lips twitched into a smile. He blushed. He couldn't believe he just said that. Neither could she. She pressed her mouth to his boldly and giggled as she set her head on his chest thing to stop herself from laughing. He smirked seeing the humor of it all until he was chuckling as well.

"Well I guess Onee-chan is now my Okaa-san." Rin said with a giggle. Shippo blushed and smiled.

" And Lord Sesshomaru is now my Otoo-san. Wait that means Inuyasha is my Oji-san." He said flinching as he looked to Inuyasha. The white eared male's, golden eye, twitched in annoyance.

" Who did you just call UNCLE?" He leapt across the fire as Shippo took off running.

Kagome shook her head as she watched the chase. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

" Master?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

" Some sort of fantasy you have planned? Want to tell me about it _master_?" She mocked. He blushed just a little before swooping her up into his arms and carrying her off into the night.

" Better yet, I'll show you."

**XXX**

J**ust a quick oneshot based on the words Kagome spoke at the end of Inuyasha to Sesshomaru XD I couldn't get this idea out of my head and sorry if they seem out of character, but I thought I did just dandy myself hope you like Review please ^^**

_**Kyo**_

**And if you aren't familiar with the Japanese words, here a translation. **

_**Teme=bad word**_

_**Baka= idiot**_

_**Onii-san= older brother**_

_**Onee-chan= older sister**_

_**Okaa-san= mother**_

_**Otoo-san= father**_

_**Miko= Watch Inuyasha for details. :)**_


End file.
